


I want to see you again

by CringyLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not very satisfying, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: A lonely Alpha tried his best to win the trust of an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more whenever I can ;w;I will also take suggestions for the character traits. Also, I did not make Cloud. I put him in here because I found him in my friends profile and wanted him to be in my story. They are already together in the roleplay.  
> (EDIT: I remade the summary. Makes the story better. Lol.)

Shuu looked around, tears stained his eyes and his vision was blurry. The only sounds he could hear was his own sobs and the sound of people running. A young man with brown hair walked up to him, after noticing he was crying. "Are you ok..?" He asked.  _His voice.._ Shuu nodded. "Oui.. I'm fine. Just upset about something.." He then shook his head. "Don't worry about it.." The man's expression went from worried to serious in a heartbeat.

"You're not fine.. A lot of people who say their fine are NOT fine." The man narrowed his yellow eyes. "Also, what's your name?" He then asked. Shuu didn't answer.  

"Oh.." The man held out his hand, then pulled it back when Shuu didn't shake it. "..maybe I'll see you again sometime?" He asked straight away. Shuu just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe... Well.. I guess I should be going. Goodbye.." Cloud smiled. "Bye. Purple hair." He smirked as Shuu walked away.

_Why do I feel so strange around him.._

~

Cloud collapsed on to his bed. It had been a long, confusing, but also amazing day. He stared at the ceiling.  _I want to see him again... He_  heard a beep and reached for his phone.

WeirdBoi~12:34A.M.

_Hey. Wanna hang out Saturday? I hope you do. Since I've been sick me and you missed out on a lot of parties and I'm lonely.._

He didn't reply. He didn't feel like texting so late at night. He simply pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. Waiting to be pulled into the black emptiness known as sleep.

 


	2. Is it him..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys. Be happy!!  
> I noticed I've been off for far too long and I'm back into writing mode!  
> I've also watched different anime and I am now an AOT fan ;w;  
> But I'm ready to try and continue this random creation.

Cloud yawned and stretched.  _What time is it.._ He glanced at his clock.

6AM

 _Maybe I should go back to sleep.. no..wait. What if I get to see him today? I have to be as awake as possible if that happens!_ Cloud yanked the blanked off of himself and rushed to get dressed. He ended up wearing a bright blue long-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

×∆×

After getting ready, he grabbed his jacket and ran outside. He knew very well that there was a low chance of him seeing the man again, but that didn't stop him from trying.

×∆×

 _Oh my God. Is that.._ Cloud squinted at the tall figure standing beside a tree.  _Oh my God, it is!_ He quickly walked over to the man. "Hey.. remember me..?" Cloud asked him. The man looked up.

"... yes, I think. Were you the one I encountered yesterday?" He sounded different from when Cloud first saw him.

"Yes, I am!" Cloud smiled.

"Oh, okay. I'm Shuu. Shuu Tsukiyama"

Cloud thought about the name for a few seconds. "Okay. So.. what are you planning to do today?"

He wanted to punch himself in the face for asking that.

"Um.. not much. Going to the library and reading." Shuu shrugged.

"How about I join you...?"

"....okay."

Cloud grinned as Shuu started walking to the library. Following behind him, Cloud heard Shuu singing softly. He walked faster until he was right beside of him and listened to him sing.

_He sounds amazing.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's pathetic at the moment. I was tired ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsukiyama-San? What are you even singing?" Cloud looked at Shuu as they walked towards the library. Shuu had been singing the entire time. "Ah.. just a random song that's been stuck in my head. I don't even remember the name of it." Shuu shook his head, laughing. Cloud shrugged, "names of songs don't matter that much anyway, right? I only focus on the instruments to be honest." He grinned. "What's your favorite instrument?" Shuu smiled a bit, "piano." "Mine is guitar, Cloud said.

"Oh! We're here. You still coming with me?" Shuu turned back to Cloud, smiling. Cloud nodded. He walked inside, looking around at the bookshelves, chairs, and tables. Shuu seemed to know the librarian well, so Cloud guessed he came to the library often.

Both of them found a book to read and sat down on the floor in a corner, and Cloud even had trouble reading the book without staring at Shuu for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on this. I will edit and add more if people like it.


End file.
